


Breaking Habits

by arobynsung



Series: OT3_100 Challenge [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: ot3_100, Gen, Multi, OT3, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is no longer a serving girl, but she is a fast learner and she has learned to be queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Habits

Gwen hesitates at the doorway to the council room, a habit from her past.

She is no longer a serving girl, but she is a fast learner and she has learned to be queen.

She has every right to be in that room. She knows she has a place at the table. She knows all this in her mind, but her heart holds the hesitance and wariness of years gone before.

Mustering herself, she proceeds into the room, ignoring the odd look the guard holding the door gives her, and walks to her seat, sitting tall between Arthur and Lancelot .


End file.
